1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing methods suitable for, e.g., simulation games, and also to data processing programs, recording medium having recorded therein the programs, and apparatus for executing the programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In video games, some simulation games (SLGs) partially use therein dynamic images of actually-taken scenes. In simulation games, for example, a view from the driver's seat of a train or car is displayed as a game image, which enables the player to play the same (virtually drive a train or the like) with the same view as that of the actual driver.
In such simulation games for virtually driving trains and the like, the game image is generally divided into two parts, i.e., a part where a dynamic image of scenes viewed through a window in front of the driver's seat is displayed (hereinafter referred to as through-window image part) and a part where an image including the operation panel, window frame, etc., near the driver's seat is displayed (hereinafter referred to a not-through-window image part). In the through-window image part, displayed are actual scenes viewed through a window in front of the driver's seat of an actual running train or the like. Contrastingly, in the not-through-window image part, displayed is an image including the operation panel, window frame, etc., generated by, e.g., computer graphic.
In the through-window image parts actually-taken scenes are displayed. Thus, when the train or the like goes into a tunnel, the image in the through-window image part gets dark, Inversely, the train or the like goes out of the tunnel, the image in the through-window image part gets light. Contrastingly, in the not-through-window image part, an image generated by computer graphics is displayed. Thus, even when the train or the like enters or goes out of a tunnel, the image in the not-through-window image part does not change at all.
That is, in the conventional games for virtually driving trains and the like, a real image influenced by external light can be provided in the through-window image part but an image in the not-through-window image part is not influenced by the external light at all. Therefore, the video image of such a conventional game entirely lacks reality, which makes the game poor in ambient.